Une année bien reposante, quoique?
by Aastel
Summary: Drabbles liés à ma série en cours: La liberté s'écrit avec un M. Ils se situent entre Une Affaire de Promesse et une Affaire de Destin. Qui a déjà imaginé ce que nos amis faisaient à Hong Kong durant l'année qui sépare les deux parties de la série? Et bien, à vous de proposer vos idées! Je les transforme en chapitres. Pour le meilleur, et pour le pire. Fluff, humour, blagues...
1. Sommaire

Le principe de cette fic est très simple.

Je vais poster à intervalles plutôt régulier les chapitres dans l'ordre de ces déclarations.

Par contre, je vous invite à proposer d'autres déclarations mettant en scène nos personnages dans le délai qui sépare Une Affaire de Promesse à une Affaire de Destin. Faites marcher votre imagination! Je tâcherai d'en faire des chapitres à partir de vos propositions! :)

MAIS, n'oubliez-pas que Mycroft, Kalyn (Anthea) et Daiyu sont hors de portée!

Et maintenant, torturons nos amis! XP

* * *

**Entre une Affaire de Promesse et une Affaire de Destin, nos amis purent profiter d'une année bien reposante, quoique…**

1. John Watson n'aurait jamais cru qu'on pouvait changer de garde-robe tous les jours, et ce, malgré la météo plutôt clémente à Hong Kong.

2. Sherlock Holmes se demandait encore comment il avait pu omettre l'idée d'étudier les différentes facettes du maniement d'armes de John Watson. S'il l'avait su, il aurait gardé plus que trois de ses boucles noires sur le crâne.

3. Paul Dimmock pourrait bien prendre des vacances pour une fois et cesser de se lamenter sur l'absence d'un certain Greg Lestrade parti à… Hong Kong, en formation. Oui, en formation.

4. Pierre de Mondres se jura qu'il ne pourrait jamais, au grand jamais, se rendre de nouveau à l'opéra sans lire le résumé du spectacle.

5. Gregory Lestrade apprit, malgré lui, à ne pas froisser Eva lorsque celle-ci se délectait d'un cupcake au chocolat. Il paraît qu'elle avait déteint sur Mycroft Holmes…

6. Anna Ulanov ne comprenait toujours pas comment on pouvait marcher avec des talons de dix centimètres sans se tordre la cheville et tomber sur sa Majesté la Reine.

7. Ethan Miller savait désormais qu'il fallait laisser John tranquille lorsque ce dernier mâchait sa bouche dans le vide. C'était pour son bien, et le bien de ses cheveux, de son visage, et surtout, de sa dignité.

8. Sally Donovan accepta enfin d'appeler Sherlock par son nom mais à une seule condition… qu'il participe au challenge inter-apprentis de la SSA en équipe avec Gregory Lestrade. Epreuve principale: la course en couple. N'oublions pas qu'ils étaient tous deux A Alphas.

9. Molly Hooper se disait bien que Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas acquis sa technique du jet de bas de manteau d'un claquement des doigts.

10. Sherlock Holmes et John Watson comprirent à leur dépend que Bai Long n'aimait pas le caramel au beurre salé, vraiment pas.

11. Gregory Lestrade et Sally Donovan firent mieux de commencer par lire des manuels sur la gestion d'un Oméga en gestation que de pratiquer tout de suite des théories à leurs risques et périls.

12. Paul Dimmock et Albert Longburn devraient éviter de se rendre à Baker Street pour saluer Mrs. Hudson au péril de leur temps sacré.

13. Ethan Miller et Ling son intendant, ne devraient jamais essayer de se mesurer à Gregory Lestrade dans un concours de nombre de dossiers à signer. Il est incontestablement le meilleur, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de le faire en râlant, buvant du café et les yeux fermés.

14. On découvre comment John peut remettre Sherlock sur les rails, lui faire préparer le thé et faire des poutoux à Chiara — proposé par Liseron.


	2. John Watson n'aurait jamais cru

**Entre une Affaire de Promesse et une Affaire de Destin, nos amis purent profiter d'une année bien reposante, quoique… John Watson n'aurait jamais cru qu'on pouvait changer de garde-robe tous les jours, et ce, malgré la météo plutôt clémente à Hong Kong.**

John Watson, bien qu'encore sous le choc de son état bien avancé de gestation, était heureux. Il balada son joyeux ventre rond dans les dédales du pavillon du parc de la résidence dédiée aux formations des agents SSA, tout en ressassant les dernières connaissances qu'on lui déversé à coups de marteaux dans le crâne. Mémoriser des livres et des livres sur des sujets plus ou moins douteux n'était pas un problème pour le médecin formé à la célèbre Kings College à Londres. Malheureusement, son penchant pour les études se résumait aux domaines qu'il aimait. Et il n'aimait pas la sociologie. Il aimait la médecine, la physique, la biologie, la chimie, les mathématiques et même la psychologie était sympathique. Mais la sociologie… ce n'était pas pour lui. Ce qui n'était pas de l'avis de Sally Donovan qui adorait cette discipline. Le Detective Sergent du Met avait considérablement changé depuis son arrivée à Hong Kong. Elle dévorait ce qui lui passait sous les dents, rattrapant le manque d'éducation universitaire qui limitait son esprit. John était persuadé que l'absence d'Anderson y était également pour quelque chose. Personne n'aimait l'arrogance ignare de cet individu aux cheveux gras. Rien qu'à y penser, il grimaça d'horreur.

Ce fut à cet instant que son intendante, Meng, une asiatique aux traits fins et yeux très bridés, le salua avant de le traîner dans un coin à l'ombre.

— Tu dois éviter de te promener sous les rayons, lui reprocha-t-elle en regardant son portable.

Elle fronça des sourcils et passa une main dans ses cheveux longs. Meng était surnommée la punkette des intendants. La bêta était bien avancée dans la cinquantaine, mais comme Vivienne Westwood, elle désirait rester jeune. Alors ses cheveux étaient teintés en trois couleurs différentes qui changeaient souvent. Actuellement, ils étaient rouges, blancs et noirs. Selon Sherlock, ses couleurs de cheveux décrivaient son état d'âme. John n'en avait que faire des états d'âmes de son intendante. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, était de sauter hors du pavillon et s'exposer le plus possible au soleil.

— Non, dit-il en croisant les bras.

— J'ai eu Daiyu jeune comme élève. Ce n'est pas un oméga qui n'arrive presque plus à marcher qui me fera sa crise d'adolescence, répondit la femme aux cheveux multicolores au tac au tac.

Elle le prit par la main et le tira vers l'aile médicale. John savait ce qui l'attendait.

_Encore un check-up sur mon état._

Il savait bien qui était derrière tous ces examens quotidiens. Sherlock Holmes, le père de l'enfant qu'il portait, et sa moitié liée. En plus de pouvoir satisfaire ses élans protecteurs d'A Alpha dominant, il veillait à suivre toutes les étapes de la croissance du bébé et bien sûr, en profiter pour expérimenter dessus. Au début, John et lui se disputaient constamment à ce sujet. Son enfant n'était pas un sujet d'expérimentation. Mais Sherlock était têtu, borné, bref, comme à son habitude. Au final, le B Oméga céda contre la tranquillité.

Mais rien de tout ceci ne laissait présager ce qui lui attendait. Meng passa devant la porte d'entrée du centre médical sans même y jeter un coup d'oeil et le traîna vers une autre aile que John reconnue aussitôt.

_Oh non!_

Il se frappa le crâne et pria pour qu'on ne le mena pas vers…

Et ses pires craintes furent exaucées.

— John… l'accueillit Sherlock Holmes en le prenant dans ses bras.

L'A Alpha était resplendissant comme à son habitude: arrogance, confiance en soi et fichue dégaine de mannequin.

John roula les yeux aux cieux et soupira.

— Bon, je cède. Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux.

Sherlock l'avait supplié d'accepter sa proposition. Mais John avait toujours campé sur ses positions. Même une montagne de confitures, une montagne des meilleurs thés et une montagne de pulls bien douillets n'avaient rien pu y faire. Sa moitié avait également tenté de l'amadouer avec des baisers et des câlins plutôt insistants, réduisant John en une crème au chocolat avant que celui-ci ne se reprit en main. Ce jeu avait duré presque deux mois.

— J'avoue que je n'ai plus de choix de toute manière, ajouta le B Oméga en caressant son ventre.

En effet, il avait triplé de volume.

Sherlock Holmes, ravi de sa réussite, ouvrit la porte et le présenta à un tailleur sur mesure.

C'était la fin. John Watson était désormais le client privilégie du meilleur tailleur pour Oméga mâles en gestation de toute l'Asie. Il s'avança au centre de la pièce, et écarta ses bras, prêt à accueillir la sentence.

— Cela ne durera que trois heures, le temps de prendre tes mesures pour te permettre de mettre quelque chose à ta taille tous les jours, selon le rythme de croissance de ton ventre. Selon mes calculs, tu prends trois millimètres par jour. Il te faut un nouvel ensemble tous les jours. On aura droit à une séance toutes les deux semaines pour refaire ta garde-robe, dit Sherlock Holmes, les yeux brillants en savourant sa victoire.

Le visage de John Watson changea de couleur.


	3. Sherlock Holmes se demandait encore

**Entre une Affaire de Promesse et une Affaire de Destin, nos amis purent profiter d'une année bien reposante, quoique… Sherlock Holmes se demandait encore comment il avait pu omettre l'idée d'étudier les différentes facettes du maniement d'armes de John Watson. S'il l'avait su, il aurait gardé plus que trois de ses boucles noires sur le crâne.**

— SHERLOCK!

Sherlock et John levèrent les yeux de leur pile de bouquins, du moins, John levait les yeux de sa pile de bouquins puisque Sherlock avait déjà finit d'apprendre les siens par coeur. Le B Oméga retrouva rapidement ses esprits et referma sa mâchoire.

— SHERLOCK! Je t'ai déjà demandé plus d'une centaine de fois de ne pas brûler mes notes!

— Lorsque tu recopies plusieurs fois tes notes, tu parviens à obtenir de meilleurs résultats. Tu as une mémoire visuelle qui se renforce à travers le recopiage des éléments clés de ce que tu lis. Tu devrais m'être reconnaissant de t'aider. Sans quoi, tu serais encore au même niveau que Donovan. Même John est plus avancé qu'elle avec son stade avancé de gestation.

— SHERLOCK! crièrent cette fois-ci John et Lestrade.

Le B Oméga s'était levé, non sans peine avec un ventre bien arrondi et des jambes lourdes. Il se tint aux côtés de Lestrade, les deux hommes ayant mis les mains sur leurs hanches, posant de manière similaire devant un Sherlock interloqué.

— Heu… ce n'est pas bien? demanda l'A Alpha perdu.

— Non Sherlock. Non, non, non! Cela ne se dit pas et ne se fait pas, rétorqua John.

— Mais je ne voulais que…

— Sherlock, je comprends que suivre notre rythme t'est très ennuyant. Rien ne t'empêche d'avancer plus rapidement dans ta formation… intervint Greg en soupirant.

Il rentra les mains dans les poches et se balança sur les talons. Passant la main dans ses cheveux argentés, il ouvrit la bouche avant de se raviser.

— Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, je vous laisse, dit-il finalement avant de sortir de la pièce commune.

John et Sherlock se regardèrent.

— Même tes élans maniaques ne le choquent plus. Il est toujours éteint, voire plus même, constata John en se caressant le ventre.

— C'est parce qu'il vient de se rendre compte qu'il est tombé amoureux de Mycroft, répondit Sherlock.

*xXx*

Deux jours plus tard, Sherlock se promenait dans la résidence pour aller trouver son intendant, Tak, qui avait eu le courage de prendre en main les cas les plus difficiles. Après la tornade folle de Daiyu Li, Tak, spécialiste de la diplomatie et du savoir-vivre, avait pris Sherlock sous son aile. N'ayant presque rien à apprendre et malgré son manque de savoir-vivre que Tak n'arrivait pas à lui inculquer, Sherlock partageait son temps libre entre étudier la grossesse de John, les différents faciès d'Ethan Miller, mesurer l'état dépressif de Greg sur une échelle de son invention et énerver Sally Donovan.

L'A Alpha prenait un plaisir immense à se promener dans les allées, se coupant du monde pour se réfugier dans ses pensées. Loin d'être fou, le génie avait une organisation certes originale, mais avant tout exquise de son palais intellectuel. Ces promenades étaient l'occasion idéal pour tout nettoyer et son cerveau avait justement besoin d'un ménage de printemps après tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la découverte de la vie cachée de Mycroft et de son soi-disant assistante Anthea au nom réel de Kalyn Keller.

Alors tandis qu'il rangeait quelques dossiers vestimentaires de Mycroft et leur signification déduite dans le compartiment des choses à garder pour embêter son frère, Sherlock surprit John Watson en pleine séance de… John Watson était en pleine séance de tai chi.

C'était bien au-delà de ce qu'il espérait voir de la part de son oméga. Malheureusement, leur lien bien qu'il était nettement plus fort que la moyenne, ne leur permettait pas de communiquer explicitement entre eux. Seuls quelques rares A Omégas et A Alphas liés avaient ce privilège. C'était d'ailleurs ces couples-là qui produisaient des Alphas-Omégas. Selon Eva, l'intendante de Greg, les parents de Daiyu pouvaient transmettre quelques brides de pensées et n'avaient pas de secret entre eux. Dans le cas de John et de Sherlock, ils pouvaient toujours profiter d'un jardin secret personnel.

Mais jamais Sherlock n'aurait imaginé voir John — son John — tant porté sur l'action, pratiquer un art martial aussi doux et ennuyant. Il ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher pour autant. Alors il s'avança lentement, silencieux, vers la cours dans laquelle s'entrainait le B Oméga. Il était accompagné de Meng, son intendante, qui tenait une drôle d'arme à ses côtés.

L'intendante désigna l'objet d'un geste du menton et John tendit les bras. L'arme s'apparentait à des bolas, mais les boules étaient bien plus lourdes et grosses. _Trop dangereux, il va se faire mal! Protéger, intervenir, enlever l'arme de ses mains! _

Sherlock s'élança, apeuré par les conséquences d'un maniement d'arme raté et se planta entre John et Meng, tous deux étonnés par cette soudaine apparition.

— John! Ne joue pas avec ça, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour ton ventre! cria Sherlock en se précipitant vers un John qui commençait à tournoyer l'objet sur lui-même, utilisant leur poids pour créer des figures aériennes.

— Sherlock, NOOOOON!

L'A Alpha n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque les deux boules s'enflammèrent. John tenta de les retenir, en vain. Sherlock se braqua et arriva juste à temps pour ne pas se prendre une énorme boule au visage. Il se baissa instinctivement, mais trop tard.

— SHERLOCK! criait Meng les mains en l'air.

Tout se passait trop vite au goût de l'A Alpha.

— Aaaagh! Sherlock, ça va? dit John n'osant s'aventurer vers lui, les boules à terre.

— John, dieu merci! C'est trop dangereux pour toi! parvint à répondre Sherlock.

Etrange, son crâne brûlait…

— Sherlock, répéta John en pointant quelque chose au-dessus de l'A Alpha.

Le B Oméga enleva rapidement son t-shirt et s'élança avec courage et aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avec son ventre rond vers sa moitié qui leva les yeux aux cieux.

Et il se rendit compte que ses cheveux brûlaient.

SES CHEVEUX BRÛLAIENT!

— NON! cria Sherlock en commençant à paniquer.

Il jeta sa tête dans tous les sens pour se dégager de l'incendie capillaire. Sans résultat. Le feu doubla de volume et Sherlock devint rapidement une torche humaine.

— Nooon Sherlock! Ne bouge pas, surtout ne bouge pas! répéta inlassablement John en jetant son t-shirt sur la tête enflammée de sa moitié, se tenant à bonne distance néanmoins.

Rien n'y faisait et Sherlock commença à crier de panique. John paniquait également, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Et Meng était aussi perdue que le couple.

Jusqu'au moment où un gigantesque jet d'eau s'abattit sur les trois individus, les trempant au passage.

Sherlock, enfin rafraichi, sentit son crâne fumer. Automatiquement, il tâta sa chevelure pour ne trouver que quelques ruines de ses boucles noires. C'était la fin, il allait être chauve, presque comme son frère. _Quelle horreur! Ressembler à Mycroft!_

Un rire tonitruant éclata. Relevant son regard, Sherlock vit Meng, John, et surtout, Ethan, Greg et Sally se tordre de rire devant lui. Tous pointaient sa chevelure ruinée.

Sherlock se renfrogna. Il se releva, essuya le visage d'un geste précis et plissa des yeux.

— Arrête de bouder, amour! Je t'ai dit que j'étais occupé aujourd'hui et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que tu me trouves, dit John entre deux éclats de rires.

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton odeur m'a attirée vers toi, répondit froidement Sherlock en se mordant la lèvres.

Et tout le monde éclata de rire à nouveau.

*xXx*

Après s'être douché et habillé, Sherlock descendit dans la salle à manger où s'étaient rassemblés ses amis et les intendants.

_Etrange, Bai Long et Heleen sont également présents. _

A sa venue, il fut accueilli pas une avalanche de bigoudis, de produits capillaires et autres qui lui furent jetés au visage. Tentant d'éviter un shampoing, Sherlock longea le mur devant les cris de la salle pour se cacher derrière un John au sourire éclatant.

Sherlock allait l'embrasser pour se prendre un miroir au visage. Se dégageant dépité, il put enfin se regarder dans le miroir.

Sherlock Holmes s'évanouit.

En effet, il ne lui restait plus que trois boucles viables, les autres étaient trop carbonisées pour être sauvées. C'était la fin de la chevelure de Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Pour ceux qui se demandent quand se passe la scène, je vous invite à lire l'épilogue d'Une Affaire de Promesse où Greg découvre enfin, ENFIN, ses sentiments pour Myc!

Et merci pour liseron et sa proposition! Elle vient d'être ajoutée à la liste de la première page de l'histoire.

Merci pour vos encouragements,

Aastel


End file.
